The Reveal of Alex Rider
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: Alex is kidnapped when Jack is killed by Scorpia. When his identity is revealed online to the world, he is rescued by a very surprising person... No Beta for this story. One Shot. May continue if enough reviews.


**The Reveal of Alex Rider**

 _This story is 100% mine but none of the characters are owned by me. I wish I had thought up this._

I thought of this at work when it was a slow day and quickly typed it up when I got home so any typos or errors are my fault and feel free to comment them, I may change them. It is all un-betaed and fresh from my work to FF. Feel free to comment and PM me what you thought of it. Enjoy

* * *

.

Alex Rider was dead and he knew it.

He had been captured sometime last month and no sign of a rescue had come. Scorpia had been treating him to all the luxuries like torturing him, waterboarding, disgusting gruel and dirty water. It was exactly like being in a hotel.

Alex was doing about a well as a sixteen year old who had seen his last guardian and big sister killed in front of him then been captured and injured in gruesome ways. He couldn't help but wonder what MI6 were doing at the moment. Where they looking for him? Or had they given up all hope of finding him and cut their loses?

Little did Alex know that MI6 were in a lot of trouble that was this time of their own making.

Ever since Alex had joined MI6 forcefully, they had kept his involvement in cases hidden. As far as every other agent knew, those cases where done by the number one spy. No one other that Mrs Jones and Alan Blunt knew his name but he was the best there is and was so good that other agencies borrowed him. He had a 100% track record.

However keeping that much about him hidden had a consequence. It meant that people were interested to get more facts about the agent and that included Joe Burns at the CIA.

Alex had actually done a mission for the Head of the CIA and Joe had kept in contact with him just in case MI6 tried something. When Alex had not contacted Joe in a month, he became worried and called MI6 for an answer. It was an answer that he didn't want to hear.

Alex had been captured by Scorpia who he had ultimately destroyed by killing twelve out of thirteen of their leaders with one bomb. The final leader had killed Alex's last family, captured him and left no clue as to where he had the teen.

The whole world now knew that MI6 had lost its best agent to Scorpia and had where looking everywhere for him. Joe had let it slip to a news agency about Alex disappearing and presumed dead.

Alex had now been missing a total of 50 days. Seven weeks in hell with the devil tortures themselves. He was in extremely bad shape and in no condition to do anything. They had left him alone these past couple of days but Alex had heard the guards talk about what they were setting up especially for him.

He dreaded to think if this was how he would die.

It was only moments before he was dragged harshly from his cell and down the corridors that Alex knew by heart now. His leg ached constantly with every step he took and his lungs burned as they were pressed on by his broken, battered and bruised ribs. He had healed a bit but without medical care, he wouldn't live much longer.

He was tied to a chair and secured with lots of knots. He saw a camera set up in front of him and a screen as well. He had a hood forced over his head and he relaxed in his seat awaiting the enviable.

"Greetings MI6. I believe I have something of yours." The torturer, Hartley spoke mockingly. Alex guessed that the video was feed to MI6.

"Is he still alive?" Mrs Jones' voice registered in Alex's ears so it was feed to MI6 but who else was listening in.

"Say hello to the world Agent Rider," Hartley kicked Alex in his broken leg and Alex groaned in pain.

"Whatever Hartley. Just let me sleep for once." Alex moaned.

"Come on Rider." Hartley yanked his head up and pulled off the bag on his head. "The whole world is watching."

"I don't care that the world is watching you torture me some more. I'm just waiting for either MI6 to realise you're an idiot or for me to die." Alex spoke harshly as he looked around getting a better view this time.

There was two cameras in front of him and two screens, one holding the MI6 head and deputy and the other showing the stream to the internet. So the whole world really was watching this video.

"So, Agent Alex Rider age sixteen. Survived seven weeks being tortured by me personally. Blew up the other twelve leaders of Scorpia the greatest terrorist organisation in the world yet couldn't save his last family member from being assassinated in front of him." Hartley walked mockingly around Alex.

"Hartley you know nothing about me." Alex smirked at his captor who took a small step back at the evil look in his eyes. "My father was John Rider, ex-SAS turned MI6 agent and mole into Scorpia. You might know him as Hunter. Murdered when I was one along with my mother by Ash my Godfather and father's best friend. He was also MI6 turned traitor to Scorpia."

"I was one when I was sent to live with Ian Rider my dad's brother and my uncle, who was also MI6. He was then murdered by Yassin Grogorovich, my dad's student, who was under orders of Scorpia. He later saved my life on a mission ending in his death." Alex glared at Hartley.

"If anyone has a bone to pick with Scorpia, It's me." Alex finished. Hartley leaned forward and Alex head-butted the stupid man. Whilst Alex had been speaking, he had managed to get the ropes around his hands free and could now press the pressure points on Hartley's neck which knocked him out.

Alex quickly untied his legs and relaxed in his chair properly.

"Where are you Alex? We can see if we can get you out of there." Mrs Jones spoke.

"I won't be walking anywhere or even fighting. I can't even stand properly. My leg is seriously broken." Alex just shrugged and crossed the small gap to where the laptop was set up. After a quick Google Maps look he burst out laughing.

"What's the matter?" Alan Blunt said in his gravelly voice.

"Call Joe for me and tell him I am at number 382 right next door to the CIA headquarters." Alex shut down the internet feed and the MI6 feed. He stumbled back to his chair and sat back down trying not to fall asleep.

His brain was in overdrive. Hopefully Joe could send some people over to clear out the building and get him to a hospital. How these people had managed to get him to the USA but chose the building next to a major organisation that would kill them was just plain stupid.

Half an hour passed before Alex heard the sounds of a struggle. Guns were fired and yelling was heard. Alex remained calm but the sounds had woken Hartley again. Alex had spent time tying up Hartley's hands and feet with the weirdest knots he could remember.

"Alex?" A voice shouted. It was too muffled to hear whose voice it was exactly but it was a good sign.

"Here!" Alex yelled before coughing loudly at his protesting lungs. His ribs ached even worse when he coughed.

The door opened revealing Joe and two other agents with him, both had their guns drawn.

"Hey kiddo." Joe knelt in front of Alex, "You missed eight check-ins."

"In my defence, I never stood a chance of defending myself." Alex muttered.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Joe helped Alex stand and put one of his arms around his shoulder and an arm around Alex's waist. "I ain't gonna let you escape me three times kid."

Alex walked out in a daze and into the car waiting. Joe helped him into the back and sat next to him. An agent started to drive them as they sat quietly. Alex's head kept lolling to one side and he was falling asleep. Joe wrapped an arm around the teens shoulder and letting him lie his head against him.

Alex instantly fell asleep. He must've been shattered.

Alex was taken to a hospital and after an operation to fix his leg. He was taken into the IC ward.

When Alex woke up, Joe was visiting and they talked for a while.

"Where am I going now? Back to MI6…" Alex whispered, a frown developing on his face. The world now knew his identity so he would be hunted constantly and there was no stopping MI6 from using him more often now as their blackmail weapon.

"You are never leaving my sight kiddo." Joe handed over a piece of paper and smiled. "You can stay here away from MI6 and have a new start if you want to."

For the first time since Alex had turned fourteen, Alex John Rider was truly happy as he smiled at his new guardian who had just handed Alex some adoption papers.

And this guardian would protect him this time instead of Alex protecting them.


End file.
